The Secret Life of Emma Johnson 2, Aéneth's Return
by SphinxyWilliams14
Summary: It has been a year since Legolas appeared in Emma's bedroom and she is one again invited to Ellie's party. But a strangely familiar guy catches her eye and she finds he is not what he seems...
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I'd like to say THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH! For all the positive and AMAZING help/comments on the last book (Which by the way is The Secret Life of Emma Johnson, you know, in case you were wondering). I love you all very much, especially HermioneWP, who acctually kept me writing the other book, otherwise I would not have bothered to finish it, so please, please, PLEASE, go check out her stories, they're AMAZING! Here's the sequel as promised! Please leave a comment below and I'll try to update as quickly as possible!**

**Best wishes.**

**Sphinxy**

Chapter 1

Emma sighed.

It had been a year since it happened and she was still unconvinced that it was a dream.

She'd gone to Ellie's party apparently looking slightly troubled and had screamed quite loudly when a small spider had crossed the table. She hadn't told anyone about what had happened (they'd have thought her mad!) and she was still trying to assure herself that it hadn't actually happened.

It can't have happened.

But it had been so vivid.

The palace, the dance, the spiders. Even Legolas had seemed so real.

His face, so gentle and warming, his lips, so soft and gentle, and his eyes. His ice blue eyes.

It was the same night it had happened, only a year later. Emma had even put on the same dress she had worn last time, styled her hair the same and applied the same make up.

She paused with her hand on the bathroom door like she had last time, the tension rising, and she pushed it open, slowly, steadily, dramatically.

But he was not there.

She sighed and sat down on her bed. That was where she had woken up.

But rather than being near the edge of the bed (like what you'd expect from someone who had fallen asleep quite suddenly), she was in its dead center, like she had been placed there.

_Face it_¸ she thought to herself, _He's not coming back, he's a fictional character._

She got up and made her was downstairs. After pulling on her jacket and slipping on her shoes, she made her way outside. She started the engine of her jag, and drove to Ellie's house.

This time, rather than going to a restaurant, Ellie was having a lavish garden party and had invited _loads _of guys. _Maybe I could pick up a guy myself, take my mind off __**him**_.

She was there in a matter of minutes, and even from in the car, she could tell the atmosphere was buzzing. She could hear laughter and chattering as she stepped outside.

"Emma!"

She looked up.

Ellie was stood on the doorstep of her three story mansion and she had her arms outstretched.

Emma shut her car door and headed over to where Ellie was stood. She gave her a quick hug before handing over a box, wrapped with elaborately patterned wrapping paper.

"Oh my god, thank you!" Ellie squealed as she took the gift from Emma's hands.

"Come on!" Ellie said, "Chloe's already here!"

She lead her through the house and into the back garden. It was _over _decorated and had just around every type of bunting hung from every corner of the garden.

Chloe was stood talking to Robert (Her current boyfriend, although she'd probably have a new one by the end of the week) and when she saw Emma she let out a small squeak of delight.

"You're here at last!" She yelled over the music and threw her arms around her.

Just then an announcement sounded over the pulsing beat.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, grab yourself a partner and head to the dance floor, because we're about to play you some _slow_ and steady dance music! Guys, it's time to show your girls just how good you waltz is!"

A slow and ballroom-like music started to play and Chloe dragged Robert onto the dance floor and someone took Ellie off too, leaving Emma alone by the tables of food.

She took a glass of wine from a tray as one of the 'butlers' came past and sipped it as she watched all of the dancing couples.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, but something caught her eye.

Or should I say _someone_.

A man with long-ish blonde hair was stood at the end of the row of tables. He was dressed more casually than the other guys, his jacket open, showing a crisp white shirt.

Emma was sure she recognize his face, but lost sense of _everything_ when she caught his eye.

They were blue.

Ice blue.

He stepped towards her and smiled.

"May I have this dance?" He asked with an ancient charm she didn't recognize.

"Of course," She said, taking his outstretched hand.

He led her to the dance floor and placed her hand on his shoulder, before placing his own on her waist. They started to sway to the music, but then he spun her round and they started to twist and turn, weaving in and out of each other.

The other couples started to turn and watch the two in their complex, yet elegant dance and son enough, they were the only people still twirling.

Then the music slowed to a stop and he held her in a finishing pose, his face inches from hers.

He smiled and whispered one word.

"Come."

Then he released her all apart from her hand and led her away from the dance floor as applause sounded all around them.

He took her to the bottom of the acre garden and she looked up into his eyes.

"Where are you taking me?" Emma asked.

"Home," Was all he said.

A bird flew past her and she turned in time to see it rise into the sky.

When she looked back to the guy holding her hand she let out a small gasp.

"It's been a long time, Lady Aéneth," Legolas said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks so much for being patient whilst I wrote this chapter! Thanks once again for all your support, it has really helped loads. I would like to ask one favour, which is to KEEP IT UP! I'll try to update this month, if I can, but until then, sit back, relax and _enjoy_.**

**Best wishes.**

**Sphinxy**

Chapter 2

"Where have you been?" She asked and looked around her to find her surroundings had changed. Rather than the slowly darkening garden, she was surrounded by green. A familiar green.

_Mirkwood_.

Her attire had also changed. She was once again wearing her green elvish dress, ivy leaf cuffs and knee-length brown boots.

She was Aéneth once more

She looked back to Legolas whose hair was now longer and braided and he wore his familiar green tunic. He seemed confused, probably a reaction to her earlier question.

"Why, I've been here my Lady."

"No I mean," She sighed, "What happened after I left?"

He started to explain.

He told her how he'd rushed back to the palace with Lucrio, who was now sat patiently beside her, to find Gandalf waiting. He'd asked him why he was there and the wizard had told him that a terrible evil had awoken in Mirkwood. Then Legolas had told him about _her_ and Gandalf had suddenly become worried.

"He'd said something about 'making a mistake' and told me about your world."

"But you came to my world before, didn't you?" She asked.

"Ah, Gandalf explained that too. He told me that he'd put me under a charm, I had no clue what I was doing. That was how he'd managed topersuade you to come here."

"Oh," Was all She could manage.

Legolas gazed at her for a few moments.

"But why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"Gandalf was unable to open the barrier until late. You really think I wanted to leave you for all that time?"

"No. I just didn't think you were real," She whispered her voice breaking with each word. A single shimmering tear slid down her cheek.

Legolas brushed it away with his thumb before tilting her head up to his. He pressed his lips to hers, a sensation Aénet had dreamed of for all that time.

When they broke appart, Legolas gazed intoher warm hazel eyes.

"Did that seem real?" He murmured.

Aéneth nodded and pulled him back down to her lips. They stayed like this for a few moments before Legolas pulled away and said;

"Come my Lady, we must go."

"Where to?" She asked, annoyed he had taken his lips from hers.

"To Gandalf of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey guys!**

**I know, I know, I'm a horrible person. I promised you an update like three months ago and no update came. I think you should know I have a history of slow updates. I'm not sure when I'll be able to put up the next chapter, soon I hope. I've been kinda busy with homework and other stuff, but I should have more time to write and update now. Oh and I should probably outline this now, cuz I've been getting some complaints. I have MODERNISED this story. It's not at all in Tolkien's style and yes they probably wouldn't have even **_**heard**_** of kissing in the time the story was set, but you know, I've spiced it up a little. Anyhoo…**

**Here's the next chapter sooooo,**

**ENJOY!**

**Sphinxy**

Chapter 3

"So you're telling me Middle Earth is once again being corrupted by dark forces?"

Emma had a sceptical look on her face as she spoke to the wizard. He, Aéneth and also Legolas were in the 'throne room' of the elven forest palace. Gandalf had changed since she'd last seen him, not dramatically, but changed all the same. His beard now reached the floor and his hair was so white, it was almost blinding. His staff, now slightly worn, had a few cracks that crept up and around it, as if it had been used to the point of breaking. Gandalf himself looked weary and tired, almost as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

He probably hadn't.

"Yes, Lady Aéneth, a very evil force at that," Gandalf said gravely. His eyes had bags under them and the corners of his mouth were tugged down into a frown. His looked at Aéneth with a gaze that could pierce the soul and see what mystery's reside within. It could make even the bravest of warriors uncomfortable, even Legolas was fidgeting awkwardly, but not Aéneth. Her stubbornness made sure of that. She glared back and only when Legolas spoke up did it break the two away from their intense staring contest.

"What is doing this, Gandalf?" He asked, standing up a little straighter now that he had Gandalf's attention.

"I wish I knew, Legolas, it would make the task at hand a lot easier," Gandalf told him and Aéneth almost scoffed.

"Task at hand?" She asked, "What task at hand? Are you implying we go on a '_daring quest_' on which we'll encounter many friends and foes, obstacles and dangers and a good deal of other things before we finally reach our goal and end on a most touching note? Trust me, I've heard it all before, and usually there's a shortcut anyway, the very shortcut we take on our '_victorious_' journey home."

Gandalf sighed a little while Legolas looked at a loss for words.

"If only it were that simple my Lady," Gandalf told her, "I'm afraid the enemy's spies and minions are here, in the forest, so protecting it is your main priority right now. Once the evil in the forest is gone, you'll have to prepare your warriors for battle."

"And what will you be doing throughout this?" Aéneth asked bringing her hands up in a 'shrug' like fashion.

Gandalf sighed again.

"I'll be hunting for the enemy himself. He…" Aéneth raised an eyebrow, "Or she, is very good at remaining unseen, and it will put even my skills to the test to find them."

Aéneth nodded but Legolas just stared, mouth slightly agape, at the both of them. Gandalf looked at him.

"I'm sorry Legolas, I don't suppose you have any idea what we're talking about, do you? We speak as if we were in Lady Aéneth's realm, when we are clearly not. All will become clear soon enough."

Legolas still looked shocked as Gandalf spoke and also a little confused, but he shut his mouth.

"I believe we have a forest to save," Aéneth said and Legolas nodded, the confusion no longer visible on his face. His bewildered expression became suddenly serious and he looked almost angelic in Aéneth's opinion. He finally resembled the king he was and Aéneth could only gape as he strode over to a long wooden table. He picked up a bow _Aéneth's_ bow and handed it to her.

"Here," He told her, "I kept this with me."

"Thank you," Aéneth said as she took the bow. Legolas then grabbed his two daggers from the table and slotted them into their sheaths, before he took his own bow and quiver from their oaken bed. His father's enchanted pouch was already hung at his waist and swung every time Legolas moved.

Aéneth swung her own quiver onto her back at the same time Legolas swung his and their eyes met briefly before Aéneth looked away to find Gandalf. She saw he was missing and guessed he was already waiting for them outside the palace.

"I must go fetch some supplies, in case we do not find the enemy for a few days. I'll meet you at the palace entrance," Legolas told her.

"Of course," She told him with a smile. Then she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek, before making her way through the labyrinth of tunnels that were the palace halls. She passed the dungeons on her way and found them, thankfully, empty. As she navigated her way around the complex maze of passages, she wondered how she knew which way to go. Because she did, somehow, know exactly where to go, to turn, to walk. She knew which tunnels to take and which to steer clear of. Even she was amazed. It was only her second time in the palace and already she seemed to know it like the back of her hand.

Finally she reached the entrance, at which two armoured guards stood. They nodded briefly when they saw her and the two oaken doors were thrown open to reveal the green of Mirkwood beyond. Aéneth smiled inwardly to herself and stepped out into the open. She heard Lucrio's familiar growl and looked down to see her soul protector stood guard next to her. He was wary, but she could tell by his eyes he knew the danger was elsewhere, further on even. Aéneth took her bow from her shoulder and knocked an arrow. She loosed it and just like the first time she came, it hit the nearest tree dead centre. She did it again and again, loving the thrill, the exhilaration she felt each time an arrow hit its target. She continued to fire arrows around her, until she heard the noise of leaves underfoot behind her. It was faint, stealthy even, but her keen ears could just about make it out. She spun round, an arrow knocked and ready to fly, but the arrow never met its target.

Legolas was stood, his face inches from the flint arrowhead, with wide eyes and his hands up in surrender. Aéneth breathed a sigh of relief and lowered her bow.

"Be careful Legolas," She scolded, "I could have killed you!"

Her expression was nearly as worried as his and his expression softened instantly.

"It's ok," He told her, wrapping his arms around her slender figure, "I'll be more careful."

She buried her face into his chest and sighed.

"It's just, I was so worried I'd let that arrow fly, that I'd shot you!"

Legolas shushed her and placed his forehead onto the top of her head.

"It's ok, it's ok. I'm fine. It's alright."

He held her tight, until he felt her relax under his embrace. She hugged him back, before releasing him a little to look into his bright blue eyes.

"Thank you," She whispered, "I'm sorry."

Then she went back to his chest and closed her eyes.

"You've no need to apologise." He told her.

Aéneth sighed deeply and buried her face further into his chest. She felt him bend his head and his lips brushed her ear.

"I love you," He murmured.

His breath tickled the tip of her ear and she pulled back a little to look up at him once again.

"I love you too."

Then her lips were on his.

The kiss was short and sweet, but in the brief moment their lips touched, it was as if a thousand words had been spoken. Aéneth felt whole in that moment, as if there was nothing left to fear. Like everything was going to be ok, even though their lives were more at risk than ever.

They broke apart and Aéneth smiled, before picking up her bow, which she'd dropped onto the ground after Legolas's 'near death experience'.

"Come," He said, "We have a forest to protect."

**A/N- So there you go. Don't forget to leave a review, the more you review, the quicker I'll update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey y'all!**

**Okay, so here's the next chapter to the story, once again, THANKS FOR ALL YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT! It's seriousy helped and well, this story wouldn't be what it is now without you guys!**

**Thanks again!**

**Sphinxy**

**xxx **

Chapter 4

Not a sound was made as both Aéneth and Legolas made their way through the forest. No twigs snapped, no leaves rustled. Not a word spoken.

Lucrio was silent as a Church mouse as he padded along beside the two of them. Sunlight dappled the ground where they trod and the green was endless.

Soon enough they found an arrow embedded in one of the trees. Aéneth pulled it out and studied it.

"Orc," She spat and threw the arrow to the ground. It landed with a small thud and Legolas looked over her shoulder. Aéneth was unsure how she'd known it was the arrow of an Orc, but at the current time, she honestly couldn't care. She was more worried about where the Orc had gotten to and how many of them they were. She looked around her to see if there were any more arrows and to see if the Orc that had loosed the arrow was still around.

Turns out there weren't any more arrows or any Orcs for that matter. Aéneth sighed and looked back to Legolas. He looked at her with a slightly worried expression.

Suddenly her keen elf ears picked up a rustle in the bushes behind her. Quick as a flash, she grabbed one of Legolas's silver daggers and spun round so that she was facing the same direction from which she had heard the sound. Legolas looked stunned at first, but he quickly caught on as to what she was doing and knocked an arrow into his bow.

Aéneth turned to face him and nodded once. That was the only incentive Legolas needed. He loosed the arrow and heard a muffled yelp as it struck its target. Aéneth moved forward and parted the bushes. Soon enough she came to the body of the Orc Legolas had shot. His arrow had gone straight through its head, shattering its skull and leaving a bloody hole in the creature's mind. A small amount of crimson blood pooled around the back of its head.

"If this is the Orc that loosed the arrow we found, then we only have a few seconds to get out, for only mutants can shoot arrows like that and mutants don't die with a single arrow. If they are not pierced through the heart with a blade of pure silver or an arrow crafted by the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain, then they are reborn in the same flesh, only, they are stronger than before," Legolas explained.

Aéneth was about to question as to how he knew this, but she saw that his eyes were clouded over.

_Gandalf._

She thought.

Legolas's eyes became clear once more.

"The only way to tell is to check its blood," He told her, "Gandalf explained everything."

"I know." She told him.

"Well," She said, "There's only one way to find out."

She knelt by the corpse and gripped the dagger tightly in her hand.

Then she slit the creature's throat.

Scarlett blood dripped from the wound as she brought the dagger away from the deep gash. Then it started to pour, running down the rotten flesh of the creature's neck, staining its already filthy tunic.

Aéneth studied the blood dripping from Legolas's blade and found no traces of black in it, proving that the beast was in fact just a regular Orc.

"It was just a scout, a spy in fact, there's no mutation evident in its blood. It's a good thing we killed it while we did, or it would have reported back to its master by now, warning them of our presence."

She wiped Legolas's blade clean on the grass and stood, offering the dagger to him with one hand. Legolas took both the blade and Aéneth's hand in his own and smiled at her. He guided her hand down to the sheath at his side, in which she placed the silver dagger. Then he smiled again as he brought her hand away from his side and up in front of the two of them. His hand closed around hers and he brought her knuckles up to his lips. He kissed them softly before releasing her hand. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly close. He smiled as she pulled his mouth down to hers. Their lips met in a heated kiss and Aéneth tangled her fingers into his soft, silky blonde hair earning a small sigh from Legolas. She smiled through the kiss and when they broke apart, they were both gasping for breath.

Legolas rested his forehead against hers and they stayed like this for a while, until their breathing had slowed.

Suddenly Legolas looked up and he had a mischievous grin on his face. Aéneth looked a little puzzled but then Legolas suddenly fell to the ground, pulling her on top of him. They were both laughing as Aéneth propped herself up on his chest and smiled down at him. She slapped his chest playfully and said 'Hey!' as he wrapped his arms around her. He chuckled softly as he gazed into her hazel eyes.

"Do you remember the first night we spent together?" He asked and Aéneth smiled.

"It's not something I could forget."

"I forgot to ask you," Legolas said, his face becoming a little more serious, "Were you really asleep before you kissed me, or had you been awake?"

"I was awake, yes," Aéneth told him.

"Then why did you pretend to be asleep?"

"Because I didn't want to startle you by being awake," She explained, slightly confused as to where this was going.

Legolas sighed, "How much did you hear? Were you awake the entire time I was or-"

He started but Aéneth cut him off.

"I was awake before you were and when I heard what you said and saw the tears in your eyes, I knew I couldn't hold back any more. I knew then that I loved you more than you claimed to love me, that nothing would ever be able to keep us apart. Legolas, it hurt to be away from you, like, physically hurt. Everything around me reminded me of you, and whenever I thought about you, I couldn't contain the tears. I missed you with all of my might and my heart ached while we were apart. I never want to leave you again."

A single tear slid down her cheek and Legolas brushed it away.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's alright. I'm here now Aéneth, and I'm never going to leave you again. I won't let anyone take you away from me, ever again."

As Aéneth looked up at him, she saw he too was in tears, although he was trying to hide it. So she flung her arms around his neck and held him in a tight embrace. She cried into him until she could cry no more and then she lifted her tear stained face to look at him. Legolas chose this moment to let his own tears spill and Aéneth pulled him close as he sobbed ever so softly. She stroked his hair gently and muttered reassuring words with a soothing tone. His head was buried in the crook of her neck and she held him there until he finished crying and tried to wipe his eyes. But Aéneth was quicker as she pulled a clean rag from Legolas's pouch that was resting on her lap. She dabbed at his eyes as he smiled feebly.

"Thank you," He murmured, "You must think I'm so weak."

"Actually," Aéneth told him, "I think you are quite the opposite. Who else would single-handedly take on a giant spider with nothing more than a couple of daggers? Who else would be able to blindly shoot an Orc straight through the brain without a second glance? And most importantly, who else would be brave enough to show their true feelings? So Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, I think you'll find yourself quite the opposite of _weak_."

Legolas smiled warmly at her.

"And that, My Lady, is why I love you."

**A/N- Hey again my loyal readers and other peeps!**

**So that was chapter 4, what did you think? Let me know by the wonderful comments I'm sure some of you will leave. Thanks for all you lot have done once again!**

**Sphinxy**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey everyone!**

**So here's chapter 5! Please read and enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to leave a review! **

**Thanks!**

**Sphinxy**

**xxx**

Chapter 5

It was nearing nightfall when the trio reached a clearing.

_The_ clearing.

It was the very same clearing in which Aéneth and Legolas slept the second night, just before the spiders attacked them. After checking all was well and making sure Lucrio stood guard, Aéneth unpacked her blanket and sat on top of it on the leafy ground. Legolas pulled his pouch round in front of him and rifled around for something.

"What are you looking for?" Aéneth asked as she heard something crash from the depths of the leather bag. Legolas winced as it seemed to cause a chain reaction of crashes, followed by a loud bang, as a rather large firework shot out from the neck of the pouch. They watched it rise into the sky, but Aéneth quickly loosed an arrow after it, causing it to come diving back down towards them. She caught it in her hands and blew the fire out before it could explode. Legolas stared at her in amazement as she stuffed it back into his small pouch.

"How did you do that?" He asked, dumbfounded, "I've heard of elves having quick reflexes, but you just stopped a firework from, well, _being a firework_."

"I don't know," Aéneth said, sounding equally as shocked, "I just sort of, panicked, and it, well, it just, happened!"

"You are part of my species and yet you continue to amaze me!" Legolas exclaimed and Aéneth blushed a little. He went back to looking through his pouch and let out a small 'Aha!', before he pulled out Aéneth's harp. Aéneth gasped as he offered it to her.

"My harp!" She exclaimed, "But I thought it was back home!"

Legolas merely chuckled as she took the harp from him.

"Gandalf has his ways," He said with a small laugh. Aéneth picked the harp up and gently started to play, the same tune she'd heard when she'd danced with Legolas in the small clearing. She suddenly stopped playing with a small 'Oh!' and looked up at Legolas.

"Legolas," She asked, "Is that clearing still here? The one we danced in?"

"Yes," He said with a small, distant nod as the memories of that night swam across his vision. He remembered the way Aéneth had danced so gracefully, the way her dress had floated around her small form.

Aéneth stood suddenly, snapping Legolas out of his daze.

"You want to go there now?" He asked a little surprised.

"Well, if the spiders were there, don't you think it would make sense that the rest of the orcs are gathered there too?" She told him.

"Oh! Of course!" Legolas exclaimed, suddenly realising her urge to go to the small clearing. He was a little upset that she didn't want to go there to dance with him again, but he understood her worry and concern for the forest. He too felt it. So he stood and after Aéneth called Lucrio to them, they set off through the forest.

It was pitch black soon enough and shadows were cast across the ground in front of them. The trees looked taller and more foreboding than they did the last time they were there and the air was thick with tension. Lucrio was ever on the guard as they stepped further into the shadows. Every time a leaf rustled or a twig cracked underfoot, Lucrio would stop suddenly and growl, before cautiously moving forward again. Aéneth too was on the guard, her bow strung and ready for an attack. Legolas's bow was also knocked with an arrow, ready to loose it at any moment he saw fit. The sky grew ever darker as the trio advanced deeper into the forest.

Soon they reached the clearing, but there was nothing there save three corpses. The corpses of the spiders. They were starting to decay and were covered in cobwebs, their legs curled round and in the air, sticking out at odd angles. The one Lucrio had killed had a leg missing, probably laying somewhere in the forest itself, and its head was laying a few feet in front of the body. Dried blood caked it's fury form and gashes still ran down its sides, the blood cracked and dried in mid-drip.

Aéneth found herself lowering her bow and backing into Legolas, who also let his bow fall to his side. He hugged her around her waist from the back and buried his face in her hair. Sighing, she leaned into his touch and relaxed a little, although stayed as on guard as she could for the atmosphere was still a little off.

"Do you remember when we danced here?" Legolas asked, lifting his head a little.

"Of course," Aéneth told him, sighing again.

"What is wrong?" Legolas asked her, concern seeping into his voice.

"It's just," She sighed for the third time, "I'm worried that just like last time, once everything is done, I'll just… disappear."

"You won't this time, I'll make sure of it," Legolas assured her, nudging her hair aside with his nose and nuzzling her neck. Aéneth smiled a little and leaned her head back into his chest a little. She stood wrapped in his embrace and closed her eyes. Legolas soon followed suit, allowing his eyelids to close slightly. Aéneth closed her hands around his that were resting on her waist and Legolas smiled as he felt her do so. He tightened his grip slightly and held her impossibly close, refusing to let her go.

Suddenly, a feral growl ripped through Lucrio's throat and tore through his lips. Both Aéneth and Legolas opened their eyes, but just a second too late as they heard an arrow hiss through the air. Aéneth let out a small gasp as Legolas loosed his own arrow in the direction the other arrow had come. He heard a muffled grunt, followed swiftly by a small thud as the body hit the floor.

The body of an Orc.

Legolas smelt the air to check for bad blood and smelling none, he turned his attention back to Aéneth.

She let out another gasp and turned to face him, a black arrow protruding from her chest.

**A/N- Hey y'all! **

**I'm so sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger, but hang with me! All will be revealed soon! Thanks for all your ongoing support, it has helped loads!**

**Sphinxy**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hi everyone!**

**Okay, so here's that chapter I promised you like a week ago! Just to let you know, the elfish used here, is not actually Tolkien's elfish, just a mixture of Latin and my imagination. Sorry I couldn't find any of Tolkien's elfish to use, but here's the chapter anyway!**

**Enjoy!**

**Sphinxy**

**xxx**

Chapter 6

Aéneth collapsed to the floor with a soft thud. Blood was already pooling around her chest and her emerald dress was becoming a dark scarlet. The arrow was embedded deep into her chest and protruded out at an odd angle, the flesh around it turning a dull black, as if it were slowly rotting away.

Legolas cried out and fell to the ground next to her. He pulled the arrow from her chest and Aéneth winced as he did so. Blood coated the arrow shaft, but Legolas saw the arrow head was missing. His eyes widened with shock and he quickly looked back to Aéneth's wound. Sure enough, the arrow head was embedded deep into the wound. Just the sight of it made Legolas wince. He looked up at her face and saw her eyes were becoming glassy, her breathing already ragged. She was losing blood.

Fast.

"Aéneth, I need to get the arrow head out, okay?" She simply nodded, her face contorted with pain. She opened her mouth in a silent scream of pain and Legolas took this as an invitation to remove one of his silver daggers from their sheath. He placed a hand on her chest, both to comfort her and hold her still as he began to dig the arrow head from her chest.

Once he'd got it removed, he threw it to the ground next to her and leant over her trembling form. Silvery tears ran down his cheeks and seeing this, Aéneth cupped his face with her quaking hands.

"Hey," She said, "Hey, it's fine. It's all going to be fine,"

Legolas leant into her touch and sobbed freely.

"Why is it always us?" Aéneth asked, causing Legolas to chuckle a little through his tears.

"I… don't … know my Lady," Legolas stuttered through his sorrow.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's… just… Aéneth."

Those were her last words. Her body fell limp and her hand fell from Legolas's face. He let the tears fall freely then, not afraid who was looking. Not worried about the orcs or the forest, nor his people. She was the only one he'd ever loved, ever wanted, and the orcs had taken her from him. But he couldn't feel the anger that any normal person would. He only felt sorrow, an empty void filling his soul. He turned his face up to the sky and vowed never to fall in love again. But Lucrio growled just as he finished his vow and went over to Aéneth's body.

"She's gone Lucrio, she's really gone."

Lucrio just gave him a confused look and stood up at full height on all four paws. He lifted his head and roared into the sky. A bright light suddenly surrounded both Aéneth and Legolas. Then Lucrio appeared in front of Legolas as he stepped into the blinding light. He gazed at him with piercing blue eyes.

"Do not be afraid," He said, "My name is Nix Pardus, Aéneth's guardian. I was sent to watch over her, to protect her. She's no ordinary she-elf you know. She too is a protector, a protector of higher status than me. But since her job is not over, and it is my duty to protect and save her, I shall give her my life. But you must protect her with your own life, like I did with mine. Take heed, for there is great danger ahead."

And with that, Lucrio stood over Aéneth. He purred quietly as a silvery dust started to pour from his chest, and into Aéneth's wound. The wound started to heal, the skin around, the black rotted skin, glowed a bright white, before piecing back together. Lucrio gave one final roar, before the dust stopped flowing and he fell limp to the ground. The white light around them started to fade, until they were once again left in the dark night. Legolas looked to Aéneth who was still lying limp and lifeless on the forest floor. He sighed as more tears fell down his face and dripped onto the leafy ground. It had been a useless effort, he just knew it. Now Aéneth was gone and the only thing left of her was gone too. Now he was alone, fighting for the life of the forest and the lives of his people. But only one life had mattered to him, and now that life was no longer a life, just a corpse.

A cold dead corpse.

A corpse that was now sitting up and looking right at him with a small, slightly confused smile.

Wait, what?

Legolas had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He closed them and opened them, but Aéneth was still sat there gazing intently at him. His eyes widened in shock and he just sat and stared. Aéneth giggled a little and pulled him into her in a hug. He quickly responded, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. He couldn't even cry. He was just too shocked to do anything but sit there with her in his arms. He finally realized what had happened and he gave Aéneth a gentle squeeze before he pulled away a little. She smiled at him before he pulled her back into a tight hug.

"I told you it would all be fine, didn't I?" Aéneth snickered jokingly.

"Yes, yes you did," Legolas murmured into her, before he pulled back again and looked into her eyes, "And you were right, you're always right."

Aéneth smiled at him once more before she looked around a little, slightly confused and worried.

"Where's Lucrio?" She asked, before her eyes came to rest on his limp form.

"Lucrio!" She yelled before she leapt up and ran to his side, "What happened?" She asked Legolas.

"He saved you," Legolas explained, "He gave his life to protect you. He said it was his job to do so."

"Oh Lucrio!" Aéneth exclaimed and she burst into tears. Then she had a thought.

_Wait, if I managed to save Legolas, maybe I could do the same to Lucrio. _Then everything suddenly pieced together.

_That's my job. I'm not here to save Legolas, I never was! I'm here as a healer, a healer to all and a warrior to the forest!_

"Legolas," She said, "I need you to stand back a little."

"Why?" He asked a little confused as to why she was pushing him away.

"Because I need the environment to be sterile, so unless you want to get burned, I'd step back a little."

Aéneth didn't know where the sudden authority had come from but Legolas seemed to understand and he bowed a little before stepping back as if she were royalty. Suddenly Aéneth felt a great power inside her, a power she'd never felt before. She took a deep breath and stood up. Then she spun round, her hand outstretched and a huge ring of blue fire surrounded both her and Lucrio. She heard Legolas cry out in shock somewhere far off, but she blocked any other sounds out. She stepped towards Lucrio and knelt on the ground next to him. Hoping she could save him, Aéneth placed both her hands on his side and started to chant in elfish.

"_Sanavi eum, sanavi eum, da mihi potestatem curabo sanare, et sanavi eum! Sanavi eum!"_

(_Heal him, heal him, give me the power to bring him back and heal him! Heal him!_)

The light once again surrounded them and became blinding, until suddenly, both the light and the flames disappeared. Legolas saw this and ran over to Aéneth's side. He dropped to his knees beside her and draped his arm over her shoulder. She lifted her hands from Lucrio's body, just as he leapt up from the ground taking Legolas by surprise. He nearly jumped ten feet and he almost grabbed his bow and shot Lucrio dead once again. But stopped when he felt Aéneth's hand on his. She gasped and held him close.

"It worked!" She exclaimed, "It really worked!"

Lucrio leapt up and licked her face while purring quite loudly. Both Aéneth and Legolas laughed as he leapt around and jumped over them. It was times like these that all felt well, when the truth was forgotten.

When reality slipped away.

**A/N- Well, that was it! Please leave a comment and I promise to update soon!**

**Sphinxy**

**xxx**


End file.
